Breathe Niley Songfic
by xoxMrsNickJxox
Summary: songfic of taylor swifts breathe Niley from mileys point of view


_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_.

all i can see is you, i cant get you out of my head, i never thought we would end out relationship like this

_People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_.

i guess this was gunna happen soon, i mean we're humans and we all change our minds about the things in life its just after 2 years this hurts soo much  
_  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm _

all i can do is humm our favourite songs it helps with all this pain

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see._

i watch movies with all these endings and the music but i really dont wanna see them at this moment.

_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around. _

Its all bad endings which makes me feel worse, i know that everything happens for a reason but without you im confused, i dont know what to do with myself or who i want to be

_And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me_.

life is so hard, never simple, never easy, nobody ever gets a clean break at what they want and when your in need nobodys ever there to save you, well thats the way my life is

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

The only things i know are about you, i could name evry fact off by-heart because i love you. i know you like the back of my hand.

_And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to. _

i cant breathe without you, you were my oxygen, my air i need you to live my life, but i have to learn to move on with my life and i have to live without you, i cant breathe, but i have to try.

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. _

i never wanted this to happen i wanted us to last, everytime we had a little argument i tried to avoid it or fix it and it worked for a while

_But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

but we are humans and not everything happens the way you want it too, sometimes things dont work out and nothing we say to each other is going to fix our future for us and keep us from falling apart

_And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

life is so hard, never simple, never easy, nobody ever gets a clean break at what they want and when your in need nobodys ever there to save you, well thats the way my life is

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, _

The only things i know are about you, i could name evry fact off by-heart because i love you. i know you like the back of my hand.

_And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to. _

i cant breathe without you, you were my oxygen, my air i need you to live my life, but i have to learn to move on with my life and i have to live without you, i cant breathe, but i have to try.

_It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me. _

Its two am now and today we officially broke up. i feel like i not only lost the person i love but i lost my friend. i hope you know this isnt easy at all, its really not easy for me.

_It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me. _

Its two am now and today we officially broke up. i feel like i not only lost the person i love but i lost my friend. i hope you know this isnt easy at all, its really not easy for me.

_And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me_.

life is so hard, never simple, never easy, nobody ever gets a clean break at what they want and when your in need nobodys ever there to save you, well thats the way my life is

_Ohhh_  
_  
I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to _

i cant breathe without you, you were my oxygen, my air i need you to live my life, but i have to learn to move on with my life and i have to live without you, i cant breathe, but i have to try.

_Sorry Sorry  
Sorry Sorry  
Sorry Sorry  
Sorry_

im sorry for everything Nick i wish i could rewind things, im so sorry just remember that i love you and always will, i wish things couldve worked out for the better and im sorry.  
nick im sorry, so sorry  
I Love You


End file.
